Princess Forever- Michael POV
by cutestcouples
Summary: We all know how Mia feels in the 10th book, but how about Michael? Sorry the summary is so bad, this is my first fanfiction, please review I'm trying to get a new chapter up every day
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I am finally going home, I was going to see mom, dad, Lilly and of course MIA after 2 years (it felt like I was gone for a lot more than that). I missed them all so much, but Mia, she had never left my mind.

Every night since I landed in Japan, I hoped that Mia and would continue where we left off, but as Boris told me (when I asked him to spy on her keep an eye on her )" Mia and J.P are madly in love", but (as Boris is incapable of understanding actual live human beings, especially girls) I was hoping he was wrong. In all the pictures I've seen of Mia and J.P., there was no sparkle in eyes like there used to be when she had her picture taken with me. ( I know, I know, it's pathetic of me to sit around and compare pictures of Mia and me and pictures of her and J.P., but what was I supposed to do, those pictures gave me hope) .

I took out the snowflake necklace (that I had given her on her birthday, the necklace that she threw at me in the hotel room, so long ago) and kissed it and promised that it goes back to the person it belonged on. There was no doubt in my mind that I loved Mia, and now that I was back I had every intention of making that clear, I just needed to find the perfect way to do so.

I landed in Manhattan a little after 6 and the minute my family saw me, they tackled me in a hug, even Lilly( who had apparently gone all goth, I mean she has purple streaks in her hair, her lips, eyebrows, and nose were all pierced and had all had multiple pieces of jewelry on them. There was black all around her eyes and Kenny ( I don't care that he wants to be called Kenneth) had his arms around my sister as soon as she stopped hugging me) who doesn't ever like giving or receiving hugs.

As soon as my family lets go of me, I started looking around frantically (which is really stupid, I admit because I had never even told her that I was coming back)my sister, realizing why I was looking around, came up to me and said: "She isn't here". I smiled sadly then smirked and said " Nice look", she narrowed her eyes at me, punched me and said, "Shut up". I smiled and ruffled her hair,( which got me a death glare and nail marks all over my arm) our parents just looked at us, rolled their eyes, then sighed.

We got my luggage to the cab and then we drove off to my parents place ( I was living there for a few days before I got settled into my loft), while we were waiting for the green light, I saw Mia walked out of Nobu with Tina, Lana, Shameeka, and Trisha ( Boris told me that Mia became friends with Lana and Trisha a little after I'd left and when I asked him why he told me that he had no idea, one day they were ignoring each other and the next they were all best friends, I thought he was messing with me because come on , Mia smashed her phone a few years earlier and Lana isn't the type to forgive easily, I was so going to ask Mia about this later, and hopefully she'll tell me because I am really curious) and Mia, Mia looked so stunning, she was wearing black skinny jeans, (that was tight in all the right places), with one of those cute short white top( that is oversized on the shoulder area, so one side kept falling off), with black wedges ( I wonder if she'd master wearing heels yet), her hair has in a cute ballerina bun, and she was wearing a pair of black feather earrings , they were all designer.

Lilly and my mom both noticed them walking out and I saw Lilly staring at them, with hurt and loneliness in her eyes, she quickly looked down at her phone, but not quickly enough for me not to see the sudden glisten in her eyes, I felt so bad for my sister, she hardly ever cried. My mom looked at Mia with such loving eyes ( she had always loved Mia a lot, she used to tease us saying that she had love Lilly and me as her children, but she chose to love Mia. She probably hadn't even talked to Mia for the last two years, considering Lilly and Mia's fight.) Tina said something to them and all of them started laughing, except Mia who had turned bright red ( I remember how easily she used to blush) and then said something to them and they laughed even harder, Lana gave her a hug!, and whispered something to her that made her whole face light up and she smiled her beautiful smile. The light turned green and we left, my eyes not leaving Mia until she was too far away to be seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It took a couple of days for me to get all settled in my loft, and today I have to go to Columbia's Medical Centre to donate a Cardio arm. I called Lilly to come around this morning before we left, she is in charge of the school newspaper and they were doing a story on me and I had asked Lilly to assign Mia to do the story so I could see her today. She had called last night and said she needed to talk to me in person because she had Kenny (still not calling him Kenneth) over and this was private, so I told her that she could come over tomorrow morning before we went to the Medical Centre.

I went to the kitchen made myself some tea and before I could sit down there was knock on the door. I went and answered it and Lilly (who had no colored streaks in her and had taken all the jewelry off her piercing) came inside holding a bag before I could ask what the bag was about she said: " Mom told me to bring over your suit, said you left it there". "Thanks, what's with the new look?" I asked mockingly, Lilly rolled her eyes and said: "Nana is here". Nana is our grandmother(and the only person that scares Lilly) and she doesn't like it when people color their hair or gets tattoos or pierces anything other than their ears, she says it makes them seem uncivilized.

" How long is she staying?" I asked her "She's leaving before dinner tonight, she kept saying she wanted to see you yesterday, but mom convinced to wait for today, claiming that you'd be very tired" Thank god for that, I mean I love Nana, I really do but sometimes she can be too much to handle.

" I bet you're glad to hear that," I told her trying to hold back the laugh. She narrowed her eyes (we can tell how scared she is of Nana, but she gets mad when we try to ask her why) " Fine I won't tell you the news about Mia" she said. My heart did this funny thing when I heard her name " OK I'm sorry, will you please tell me now?" I asked her. She looked at me, her eye wide when she said: " You still love her, don't you?" "Yes," I said without a minute of hesitation. She nodded and said " Thought so", I looked at her and asked " Yea, so will you tell me now". She nodded and said " Well remember how you told me to assign her to do the story on you, I was going to do that but she never showed up at the meeting, so you won't get to see her today but before I left the house this morning, we got invitations to her 18th birthday so you can see her then."

I shook my head and felt disappointed as I told her that I didn't receive an invitation. " I'm sure you'll get yours tomorrow and if you don't you can use my and go," She said. I smiled at my sister and then asked "Did you eat breakfast yet" "No I left as soon as I woke up" She said "Help yourself" I told her and then sat down and started reciting the speech that I already have memorized. Lilly and I both left to our parent's house after I got ready, so we could all go to the Centre together.

I'll try to get the new chapter up as soon as possible, until then please review. There will be some places I'll make things up, like on the boathouse "date" they will talk about lots of things, including how she became friends with Lana, and when Michael hears her yell at J.P. then I add things to that, things I wanted her to say, Tell me in the review, if you guys want me to do stories on what happened after the 11th book. And also let me know what your favorite book and book series is t the moment. My favorite book series is The Lux Series and my favorite book is The Lies about Truth. Also, tell me what type of books are your favorite, MIne is paranormal romance, tell me if you have any suggestions for books, UNTIL NEXT TIME.

PS. Sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I was sitting down on a chair, reciting my speech when I heard someone calling "Mr. Moscovitz", at first I thought they were calling my dad, (which is weird because, people usually call him "Dr. Moscovitz") but then I realized it was for and they were signalling that I have to go on stage now. I walked out and shook Dr. Arthur Ward's hand.

I started giving my speech and made sure to look at all the audience member just like Mia told me her Grandmere always told her to do. As I was looking around I saw Tina, and then I saw Mia (although I had no idea why she was wearing a beret and sunglasses) she took off the beret and sunglasses and my breath got caught, I was glad I had the speech so memorized because my mouth was moving, but I had no idea what I was saying or doing , she looked so beautiful, the only way I noticed my speech was over, was when everyone started clapping.

And then Dr. Arthur Ward surprised me by giving me an honorary master's degree in science, my family came on stage and Lilly signalled Kenney (still not calling him Kenneth) to join them, which he did, after a lot of hesitation and her waving at him, and stamping her foot kind of imperiously, which is very Lilly-like, and it made people laugh, even people who don't her, and then my family hugged me, but all I could think about is how much Mia belongs here on the stage and with me, when I looked at her she was crying, and she had this look in her eyes, that said that she wasn't upset, but she thought this was very sweet. I looked at my family and looked at where Mia was sitting, I realized she was already gone.

Lilly looked my face and said "She was here wasn't she? " I nodded "I wonder if she went to write in her diary" she said smiling at me, and then left .

I was talking to a group of people in fluent Japanese, but only paying half attention, from the corner of my eye I saw Tina signalling someone to call her, I turned to see who it was and there was Mia with my sister, who was practically dragging her here.

I quickly turned around and staring thinking of something to say to her, Hi Mia, I love you? No, I can't say that Um... Hey, Mia what's up? better but still no, I finally decided on Hi Mia, You look beautiful.

I heard Lilly calling my name, I wanted to turn around right away, but then thought I would look too eager, I let her call my name two more times and then I excused myself from the people I was talking to and turned around and the minute her eye met mine, I forgot what I wanted to say.

I wanted to take her into my arms and shove my tongue down her throat ,instead I just said "Mia" and smiled. "Um Hi" she said smiling back. When Mia and I said nothing more Lilly said "Mia's here representing the Atom" She looked at Mia who looked like she was going to fall over, (why was she so nervous?) and said "She's doing a story on you, Michael. Aren't you, Mia?" Mia just nodded, I wanted to say something but my mind was blank, Lilly looked at me trying to hold back a laugh. "How are you?" yes ,I said something, Mia just looked at me and said nothing, she looked so nervous. Is it possible? Did she still have feelings for me? She had never been this shy before, ever.

"Why don't you ask Michael a question for your story, Mia?" Lilly said to Mia, poking her hard on the shoulder, I winced, that looked like it hurt.

"Ow" Mia said. I laughed and said "Where is Lars? You better watch out Lil. She generally travels with an armed escort." "He's around here somewhere." Mia said with a nervous laugh "And I'm fine, thanks for asking before. How are you doing Michael?" I smiled(she sounded like herself now) and said "I'm great ".

Right then my mom came up and said to me " Honey, this man over here is with _THE NEW YORK TIMES._ he wants to talk to you. Can you just-" Then she saw Mia and her eyes went huge filled with love."Oh. Mia" "Hi, Dr. Moscovitz, how are you" Mia asked in the world's smallest voice.

"I'm fine, sweetheart" my mom said as she leaned over to kiss her cheek. It wasn't fair, my mom gets to kiss her cheek,even Lilly got to hold her and I can't even touch her, life's so unfair sometimes"I haven't seen you in so long. It's lovely you were able to come" my mom continued.

"I'm covering the event for the school paper" Mia said really quickly as if she wanted to cover the real reason she came. Hmm… interesting. "But I know he's busy, Michael, go talk to the Times-"

Was she serious, did she really think I'd give up the time to her for THE TIMES. Really? "No" I said quickly cutting her off "There's plenty of time for that"

" Are you kidding me?"She looked liked like she was going to push me to the reporters, she put her hands out, Yes,I really wanted her to touch me , then she shook her head and pulled her hand, Dammit,"It's the TIMES!"

"Maybe you two could get together for coffee or something" Lilly said as Kenny came sauntering up."For, like a private interview" I have never loved Lilly more than I did right now.

"Hey" I said maybe a little bit too eagerly "That's a good idea. What do say, Mia? Are you around tomorrow? Want to meet at Caffe Dante, say, around one?" Please don't say no, Please don't say no, Please don't say no.

She nodded "Yes, one tomorrow is fine. Okay, great, see you then"

As I was walking away, I remembered something, I turned and said "Oh, and bring that senior project of yours. I still can't wait to read it!" She suddenly looked like she was going to be sick, which made no sense, why would be sick that I wanted to read her senior project?

I walked over and started talking to THE TIMES, I looked back at Mia, and heard her say to Lilly "Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden" What did that mean, yeah I know She and Lilly hadn't been on the best of terms but the way Mia said this, it sounded like Lilly had something horrible to her before, and knowing Lilly she probably did. After my interview was over, I texted Lilly saying " Lilly we need to talk, come over my place after Nana leaves. Alone".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I waited on the sofa for Lilly to come, thinking over and over about what Mia said. There was a knock on the door, I went and opened it and Lilly came inside. I closed the door and then said "Lilly what did Mia mean by Why are you being so nice to me"

Lilly looked at the ground and then started crying, yes my little sister, that barely cries, she looked so upset, that I put my hands around her and gave her a hug. "Why are you crying, Lilly". She cried harder and said "I was really mad at her, I didn't mean it, I created a website about her, I embarrassed her in front of the whole school, and in the time she needed me the most, I left her" She cried even harder and all I could think of was, what website. "I left her broken, my best friend, and left her for other people to fix, even Lana, who she used to hate is best friends with her, while I just …."She cried and cried and once she calmed down a little, I asked "What website"

Lilly looked at me swallowed and then said " .com, I'm really sorry, I am. After the day in the cafeteria, I never updated it" I quickly typed that on google and read the website, My eyes widen, there were really strong words and bad pics of Mia. No wonder Mia said, "Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?" I would have too. I was really mad at Lilly and she deserved to hear some of those strong words she put on the website, but Lilly was still crying, I decided not to make it worse.

"Does she know about the website?" I asked her. She nodded "I think she knew about it before though because she didn't look surprised," she said in between sobs. "I messed up really bad, so bad that even when Lars saw me with Mia, he looked like he wanted to taser me until Mia shook her head telling him not to".

I wasn't surprised "You did mess up really bad Lilly, now what are you going to fix this?" I asked. She looked at me as if I was crazy, I guess she didn't have a plan, I needed to motivate her. " The Lilly I know never gives up, when she makes a mistake she fixes it, and you're not going to be alone, I'm trying to fix my mistake too, the biggest mistake I ever made and that is letting Mia go".

I wish that day at school, when I saw Mia kiss J.P., I didn't leave, I wish I'd stayed and told Mia why I was there in the first place. Instead, I walked away and when Mia wrote I'm sorry, I broke up with her.

Lilly had stopped crying and looked at me (and she had that look on her face, the look that said that she had an idea) and said: "I think I have an idea, It's not for her, it's for her dad but I think she'll like it." She told me her idea, and it was such a good one that, I wish I had thought of it myself

Lilly left a little while after that and Boris texted if he could come over tomorrow, I texted him "ok, but come early I have an interview date with Mia at one". Yeah, I know it really wasn't a date but still. Boris texted back with a "k see u tomorrow" and then I texted Mia "good night Mia, can't wait for tomorrow", I put my phone on the table and slept dreaming about my love.

I woke up around 8 and Boris came about an hour later to look at my loft,(he is living with me during college). He told me stories about Tina and Mia and his senior project and invited me to come watch.

Boris left after a while and I looked at the clock, It's 12:15, it takes 20 minutes to get from here to the Cafe which leaves me 25 mins to get ready.

Sorry, this Chapter is so short, I'll do a longer one next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The minute I saw Mia, my heart stop, she was writing in her diary, and she was wearing another designer outfit.

She was wearing jeans that fit her so perfectly,(I wonder Sebastian made her jeans as well), an off the shoulder top, cute boots(that looked very expensive), beaded choker, and chandelier earrings.

She looked… beautiful, just stunning( What happened to the Mia that wore regular jeans, t-shirt, sneakers and refused to wear jewelry, maybe Clarisse finally got to her, or Lana, probably Lana), I felt underdressed in my black sleeved polo shirt and jeans.

When she saw me, she smiled and wrote something really fast in her diary blushing,( Hmm interesting) I walked toward her, not missing the fact that she was staring at my arms, I smiled wider feeling proud.

When I sat down I said " Hi Mia, you look beautiful", she looked shocked for a moment but she was quick to smoothen her expression. "Thanks, you look great too," She said smiling.

" So let's start this interview, is it ok if I record this?" she asked." Of course" I told her. She pulled out the newest rose gold iPhone and I couldn't help but tease her "An iPhone huh?" She blushed "Do you have anything against Mac", she asked me.

"No, but I prefer Blackberry myself," I said pulling out my phone "Iphones are so…." I shrugged. "Uhh u sound so much like Lana, she thinks iPhones are overrated" I smiled and said, "I think I have to agree with that, I don't like or own any Apple product".

She gasped and said fakely " I don't we can be friends then, considering the fact that all the electronic I own are all Apple product" I laughed (and wanted to say I don't want us to be just friends, I want us to be way more than that) but I only said "I'm sorry that I offended you"

She smiled and said "I forgive you but you seem to hate Apple more than Lana does, at least she uses the Mac I gave her for her birthday" My smile faded, I knew they were close, but not that close, I was about to ask her how they became friends when she said "Let's start".

Mia: "So, is it ok if I record this?

Michael: (Laughing) "I said it was." Seriously what was with her?

Mia: I know, but I need to record you saying it. I know it's stupid.

Michael: (still laughing) It's not stupid. It's just kind of weird. I mean, to be sitting here being interviewed by you. First, of all it's you." (the love of my life) " Second of all, you were always the celebrity."

Mia: Well, now it's your turn. And thanks again, so much, for doing this. I know how busy you must be, and I want you to know I really appreciate you taking the time to meet with me."

Michael: (Did she really think, I'd be anywhere but here right now?) "Mia . . . of course"

Mia: "Okay, so first question: What inspired you to invent the Cardio Arm"

Michael: "Well, I saw a need in the medical community and felt I had the technical knowledge to fill it. There've been other attempts in the past to create similar products, but mine is the first to incorporate advanced imaging technology. Which I can explain to you if you want, but I don't think you're going to have room for it in your article if I remember how long the stories are in the Atom"

Mia: (laughing) "Uh, no, that's okay-"

Michael:( I need to say it ) "And of course, you" (Yes I said it)

Mia: "What?"

Michael: "You asked what my inspiration was for inventing the CardioArm. Part of it was you. You remember, I told you before I left for Japan, I wanted to do something to show the world I was worthy dating a princess. I know it sounds dumb now, but…..that was a big part of it. Back then."

Mia: "R-right. Back then"

Michael: "You don't have to put that in the article if it embarrasses you, though. I can't imagine you'd want your boyfriend reading that."( I, on the other hand, would love for him to hear that)

Mia: "J.P.? No...no, he'd be fine with that. Are you kidding? I mean, he knows about all that. We tell each other everything."

Michael:( I winced, that hurt like a bitch. But I knew without looking at her nostrils that she was lying, like how would the conversation go: "I am going to meet my ex-boyfriend at one tomorrow, bye see you? So I couldn't help asking her) "Right. So he knows you're here with me?"

Mia: "Um. Of course!" (That little liar!) "So where was I? Oh, right. What was it like to live in Japan for so long?"

Michael: "Great! Japan's great. Highly recommend it."

Mia: "Really? So are you planning on...Oh, wait, that question's later... Sorry, my grandmother woke me up really early this morning and I'm all disorganized."

Michael: (Uh-oh nothing ever good comes from her Grandmere staying at her place) "How is the Dowager Princess Clarisse?"

Mia: "Oh not her. The other one. Mamaw. She's in town for my birthday party."

Michael:( I had received my this morning before I left, but the whole thing was really fancy, I doubted Mia sent it) "Oh, right. I wanted to thank you for the invitations to your party."

Mia: ". . . the invitations to my party?"

Michael: (She sounded so confused, that in that moment I knew there was no way she sent the invitations, I have never been so grateful of the Dowager Princess Clarisse) "Right. Mine arrived this morning. And my mom said this hers and Dad's and Lilly's came last night. That was really nice of you, to let bygones be bygones with Lilly. I know she and Kenny are planning on going tomorrow night. My parents, too. I'm trying to make it, as well." (Try to make it? What I mean is, I wouldn't miss it for anything, I've already cleared my schedule.)

Michael: (She said something under her breath, I couldn't quite hear what it was) "What was that?"

Mia: "Nothing. Okay . . . so what did you miss most about America while you were gone?"

Michael: (Her, I missed her the most)" Uh . . . you?"

Mia: "Oh, ha ha. Be serious"

Michael: (i was being serious, but if I must) " Sorry. Okay. My dog"

Mia: "What did you like best about Japan?"

Michael: ( She was asking another question with her eyes, I couldn't figure it out) "Probably the people, I met a lot of really great people there. I'm going to miss some of them-the ones I haven't brought over here with the rest of the team-a lot."

Mia: "Oh. Really? I mean . . . so you're moving permanently back to America now?" (she sounded really happy)

Michael: "Yeah, I have a place here in Manhattan. Pavlov Surgical will have its corporate office here, though the bulk of the manufacturing will be done out of Palo Alto in California."

Mia: "Oh. So-"

Michael: "Can I ask you a question now?"

Mia: "Um . . . sure"

Michael: "When am I going to get to read your senior project?" (Whenever I asked by email, she changed the subject, then last time she stopped answering.)

Mia: " See, I knew you were going to ask me that-"

Michael: "So if you knew, where is it?"

Mia: "I have to tell you something."

Michael: "Uh-oh. I know that look" (It's that look she gets when she lies about something big and then feels guilty for it)

Mia: "Yeah. My project is not about the history of Genovian olive oil presses, circa 1254-1650."

Michael: (What? I wonder what it's really about, and why she lied about it) "It's not?"

Mia: "No. It's actually a four-hundred-page medieval historical romance novel"

Michael: (That makes much more sense, I wanted to read her senior project before but now, I really wanted to read it. Mia has loved reading romance novel ever since Tina introduced them to her so this is going to be good.) "Sweet. Hand it over"

Mia: "Seriously. Michael-you're just being nice. You don't have to read it."

Michael: "Have to? If you don't think I want to read it now, you're high. Have you been smoking some of Clarisse's Gitanes? Because I'm pretty sure I got high once on the secondhand smoke from those."

Mia: "She had to quit smoking."(Thank goodness)"Look if I email you a copy, will you just promise to not start reading it until I've left?"

Michael:*Fingers crossed* (I know it's a little childish, I couldn't help myself)" What, now? You mean right this minute? To my phone? I completely and totally swear."

Mia: "Okay. Fine. Here it is."

Michael: "Outstanding. Wait. Who's Daphne Delacroix?"

Mia: "You said you wouldn't read it!"

Michael: "Oh my God, you should see your face. It's the same red as my Converse." (After I said that-I didn't think it was possible-it turned an even deeper shade of red.)

Mia: "Thanks for pointing that out. Actually, I changed my mind. I don't want you to have a copy anymore. Give me your phone, I'm deleting it."

Michael: "What? No way. I'm reading this thing tonight. Hey-cut it out! Lars, help she's attacking me!"

Lars: (Laughing) "I'm only supposed to intervene if someone is attacking her, not if the princess is attacking someone else."

Mia: "Give it to me!"

Michael: "No-"

Waiter: "Is there a problem here?"

Michael: "No"

Mia: "No"

Lars: "No. Please excuse them. Too much caffeine"

(As Mia was going back to her seat, she knocked over my cup of hot chocolate and it spilled all over my lap, It was so hot, it burned)

Mia: "Sorry, Michael. I'll pay for dry cleaning. . ."

Michael: "Don't be stupid . . . are you still recording this?"

(Mia laughed then stopped recording)

She got up to leave, and stuck out her hand to shake goodbye, (really a handshake) I looked at it and said: "I think we can do a little better than" and I stuck out my hand to give her a hug.

She laughed and said "Of course"

Then she hugged me, it felt so good to have her in my arms, it finally felt like I was home, I never wanted to let go. Then she smelled me and quickly let go.

She turned to Lars and said: "Lars, let's go", She turned back to me and said quickly: "Bye, see you" and left without looking back once.

Before Lars left he came to me and said: "Please try and get her back, J.P. isn't good for her." I smiled weakly and said, "I plan on it, Lars". He smiled and said "Good luck" before following Mia (who had been too far away to hear our conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After Mia and Lars left, I sat back down, ordered another hot chocolate and started reading Mia's book.

By the time I had finished, I had finished 7 large hot chocolate and it was getting dark outside. The book, God the book was so good, I knew Mia was a good writer but I never knew she could write something like this, and the sex scene ok, sex scenes, (she sure had a lot of sex scenes, for a person who didn't want to have sex with me 2 years ago)they seemed so realistic for a virgin, ( at least I hoped she was still a virgin).

Her book was so hot, I don't read romance novels but once Mia asked me to read her favorite book, a romance novel, I don't remember what the title but that book was good, really good, but Mia's book was 10 times better. (and I'm not just saying that because I'm in love with her and all)

Any ways, I was walking back to my loft when I remembered something, in Japan I had made a little Princess Leia action figure USB flash drive, it was Princess Leia in her Hoth outfit ( Mia's favourite of her costume), I had made it for Mia, (because she never backs anything up) and I promised myself I was going to give it to her the first time I saw her after I got back,( the day when I gave my speech, I didn't have it with me) I pulled it out from my pocket, I forgot to give it to her today, but I was going to make sure she received it for her birthday.

I walked quicker, went into my loft and started writing her a note to go with the USB.

Dear Mia,

What can I say? I don't know all that much about romance novels, but I think you must be Stephen King of the genre. Your book is hot. Thanks for letting me read it. Anyone who doesn't want to read it is a fool.

Anyway, since it's your birthday, and I also know you never remember to back anything up, here's a little something I made for you. It would be a shame if Ransom My Heart got lost before it ever saw the light of day because your hard drive crashed. See you tonight.

Love, Michael

I was going over to my parents for dinner, so I would give it to Lilly and she could give it to Mia tomorrow morning.

I still had about an hour before I had to go over so I called my friend Felix. Here's how our conversation went.

 **Felix:** Hey Michael, how did the interview go?

 **Michael:** Hey, how'd you know about the interview?

 **Felix:** Lilly told me

 **Michael:** It was fine, Mia wrote a book, she let me read it

 **Felix:** So how are you going to get Mia back before prom?

 **Michael:** Why before prom?

 **Felix:** You know as well as I do what Mia and her friends talk about, the whole after prom, hotel room. I bet you don't want J.P. between her legs, so how are you get her back before prom?

 **Michael:** (What? she's going to have sex with J.P., no way, but now that I think of it make sense, of course, she would want to do it after prom, to make it special) Uh... I don't know what should I do?

 **Felix:** Something big, something that shows that you care about her, that shows how much you love her, you're invited to her party right? Do something there.

 **Michael:** That makes sense, but I won't do anything at her party, there will be so many people there, and she prefers things to be done privately.

 **Felix:** Ok, um look I have to go, I have a date now, I'll talk to you later, good luck

 **Michael:** Bye and thanks, I'm going to need it

I got ready and went to dinner, it was pretty boring, Lilly had Kenny over, and they kept talking to each other and Mom and Dad too, so I just spent dinner eating and re-reading Mia's book.

After dinner, I got Lilly alone and asked her to give the note and the USB to Mia, she nodded and told me it was perfect for Mia.

I went home and fell asleep quickly, dreaming about Mia's book, except Mia and me were starring as the main characters.

 _First of all, sorry for not uploading for a while, our wifi, I don't know what happened to it, it just wouldn't work, second of all Sorry this chapter is so short, I'll do a longer_ __ _one next time. Also, I won't be able to upload n the weekends and I'll be gone on vacation from August 1st to August 20th so I won't be able post in that time._

 _PLEASE READ AND REVIEW (even if you're reading this 10 years from now)_


End file.
